fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Brat
Brat is Bubbles dark mirror counterpart, she is whiny, spoiled, sassy, lazy and insane about fashion. Brat is also known to be much more of a crybaby than Bubbles is. She always up-to-date in the fashion world. Her favorite toy is called Hugh a punk-themed octopus that is the mirror counterpart of Bubbles toy Octi. Appearance Brat has the same blonde bangs as Bubbles very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. Brat wears a tight navy blue strapless shirt that leaves her bellybutton showing, with a short leather jacket over it. She also wears a black mini skirt with a blue outline with black 5" high heeled boots that go to her ankles. Hers is is styled in two long spiked pigtails held by two long blue ribbons. She also wears blue fingerless gloves with six bangles on each of her hands. She is also seen wearing an over-the-shoulder navy blue tube top and dark blue jean mini-shorts along 5" inch high black over-the-knee boots. Black fingerless gloves that come up to her elbows and three bangles on each wrist. Personality Brat is sassy and is Bubbles polar opposite. Brat isn't too nice, and is rather lazy and enjoys shopping for fashion. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She is also into cheerleading, and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though, sees Bubbles as a rival. All the men and boys are attracted to her, except The Rowdyruff Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense more than Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her enemies and sister mad such as Bubbles, Brute, Brick and Buttercup. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion, along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the first time in her life when Buttercup had told her and her sisters about their dad's/creator's life being almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyuff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls, RowdyRunk Boys and the RowdyRock Boys team up, to save their dad's/creator's. Although, The Rowdyruff Boys have a mom/creator. It's HIM, even though he's male. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers, and display a tearful sob. All of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a Daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. She somewhat a slight tomboy due to her bad girl and sassy girl and troublemaker personality Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is reveal she only sobs when there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays a humor that rather goes through making fun of people. She has a huge crush on Blaster, a member of the RowdyRock Boys in their hometown of Viletown. The crush itself can also be accounted as a sort-of obsession of hers. Interactions with Others Berserk (Sister) Brute (Sister) Bubbles (Arch-Enemy/Rival) Buttercup (Enemy) Blossom(Enemy) Boomer (Enemy/Ex-Boyfriend) Brick (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Blaster (Some-what Boyfriend/Enemy) Blade (Enemy) Blaze (RRKB) (Enemy) Powers/Abilities *'Sonic Scream':She can scream just like her counterpart Bubbles *'Superhuman Flexibility': She is extremely flexible *'Superhuman Strength: '''She can lift up to 200 tons her own weight with ease *'Superhuman Speed': She can run at breakneck speeds within nanoseconds *'Invulnerability':She is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lightning and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain *'X-Ray vision': She can see through solid objects and living organisms *'Hand-To-Hand Combat':She is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance in most situations '' *'Empathy':Can manipulate and control other peoples emotions *'Telepathy:' Can talk through her mind links *'Telekinesis:' Can move objects with her mind and read others minds *'Super Hacker: '''Can hack into any database *'Hydrokinesis: She can control/manipulate any and all forms of water, including ice *'''Electrokinesis: She can control/manipulate any all forms of electricity *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: '''can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'Underwater Breathing': ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Prehensile Hair': can use her pigtails in order to fight opponents and grip objects *'Star Creation': create deadly stars and star-like manners in combat *'Energy Balls': can create a ball of pure energy that is colored a teal blue *'Laser Vision': can shoot laser beams from her eyes *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of water without limitation *'Stone Manipulation': can use her hair to slap others and turn them into pure stone *'Absolute Immortality': She cannot age past her 23 birthday, she can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Water Generation': she is able generate water *'Ocean Current Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate ocean currents at will *'Tidal Wave Manipulation': she can control and manipulate the tidal waves in large bodies of water *'Tidal Wave Generation': she can also generate huge tidal waves *'Waterspout Generation': she can also generate waterspouts underneath the earth *'Whirlpool Generation': she can generate massive amounts of whirlpools at once *'Density Manipulation': she can controlling water molecules *'Water Solidification': she can solidify the water via its molecules *'Water Exoskeleton': she can both harden and enhance her body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out water *'Hydro-Telekinesis': she can move water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': she can propel herself using water *'Hydrokinetic Surfing': she can control the water in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting her abilities she otherwise lacks or allowing her to ignore normally needed equipment *'Water Attacks': she can attack using water *'Water Purification': she can purify polluted or damaged water *'Water Walking': she is able to successfully walk on top of the water surface with no problems *'Viscosity Manipulation': she can make water thicker, making it harder for sea-life to survive or have honey pour out like water by making it thinner *'Drowning': she can also drown a person with her water *'Healing Water': she can heal herself and others with water *'Hydrokinetic Combat': she is able to control and manipulate water in combat *'Hydrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself and others with water *'Hydromancy': she can perform water magic *'Hydroportation': she is able to teleport with the use of water *'Liquid Surveillance Communication': she can use liquids in order to spy on people and communicate with them *'Moisture Absorption': she can also absorb the moisture that is inside of the air *'Dehydration': she can take out all the water inside the body and dehydrate the person *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': she can do this by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body *'Water Augmentation': she gets move powerful when near water *'Water Aura': she also has a dark blue aura around herself *'Water Empowermen't: she is shown to get stronger by being near water itself *'Water Mimicry': she is also able to mimic water *'Water Portal Creation': she is able to create portals using water *'Water Transmutation:' she can transmutation anything having to do with water *'Bubble Manipulation/Creation': she can control/create and manipulate bubbles *'Dark Water Manipulation': she can control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water *'Steam Manipulation': she is also able to control and manipulate steam that is with water being hot *'Vapor Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate the vapor in the air *'White Water Manipulation': she can create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects *'Electrical Immunity': naturally she is immune completely to electricity *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which with the exception of gravitation account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics excepting gravitation, and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis and magnetism such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel, electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence *'Energy Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed or converted among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic *'Energy Absorption': she is able to absorb energy in all forms *'Energy Amplification': she can amplify energy to himself and those around including the area *'Energy Assimilation': she can transmute any form of matter into energy which she can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance her physical conditioning *'Energy Attacks': she is able to use energy in a barrage of attacks *'Energy Aura': she has a dark, electric yellow aura signifying her electrokinetic powers *'Energy Concentration': she is able to focus her own energies to any part of her own bodies or objects to perform attacks, techniques or spells or magical energy *'Energy Constructs': she can construct anything and everything out energy *'Energy Conversion': she can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one by absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy. She can even turn psionic energy into nuclear energy. This ability can also be used to turn the detrimental types of energy into harmless types, and vice-versa *'Energy-Field Manipulation': she can control and manipulate, not to mention create an electrified energy field *'Energy Generation': she can generate pure energy *'Energy Metabolization': she is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for her powers. She may not need to eat or sleep if he had enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it *'Energy Negation': she can negate energy completely *'Energy Perception': she can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some people, are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. She is also able to use this method to tie a persons or peoples destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they happen to have a magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation technique *'Energy Propulsion': she can use energy to fly, by emitting a burst of energy into the ground that sends him flying into the air, he can also do this by producing an aura of the energy which would levitate them, or a beam of the energy to the ground, but it can also be wings, producing wings from ambient energy *'Energy Sensing': she is able to sense energy flowing around and inside of objects, animals and people *'Energy State': she can become transected into a state of pure energy *'Energy Transferal': she can transfer energy including her own into anything/anybody *'Entity Aura': she can surround himself and others in matter and/or energy of a powerful entity to possibly become almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the entity itself. The auras may also give the her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability *'Ray-Beam Manipulation': she can manipulate rays and beams, including sunlight, plasma, ultraviolet, normal light, x-rays, cosmic rays, gamma rays, laser, electric, magnetic, pure energy, infrared, etc *'Ion Manipulation': she create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents for example, water to produce isolated ions, which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts *'Magnetism Manipulation': she can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc, organic either be generated by the electric currents of living beings or artificial be everything creating/using electricity. She is able to affect any matter that is magnetic either be that can be iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note, that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control with certain metals. It also isn't much more powerful than Electromagnetism Manipulation *'Neural Impulse Manipulation': she can redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, she can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power *'Memory-Mental Manipulation': she can control the electrical signals in the brain *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': she is able to control the nerve-signals for movement *'Reanimation': she can reanimating the dead with recharging their bodies with electricity *'Resurrection': she can restart a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy *'Spark Manipulation': she can control and manipulate sparks of electricity *'Technology Manipulation': she can controlling the electrical functions of technology *'Thunder Manipulation': she can naturally control and manipulate thunder *'Electric Transmutation': she can transmutation anything with electricity *'Electricity Empowerment': she is literally empowered by electricity *'Electricity Mimicry': she is able to mimic electricity i.e. through powerlines *'Lightning Balls': she can create lightning balls and hurl them at enemies *'Electricity Portal Creation': she can create portals made up of electricity *'Electrokinetic Combat': she can use electrokinesis in combat *'Electrokinetic Invisibility': she can turn herself invisible by electrokinesis *'Electronic Communication': she is also able to communicate via electricity in electronics *'Electroportation': she can do this by using electricity to teleport *'Electrical Healing': she can do this by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells *'Electrical Regeneration': she is able to regenerate herself via electricity *'Electrokinetic Flight': she is also able to propel herself with electricity or magnetism in the ground for flight reasons *'Electrolysis': she can do this on atomized water *'Static Electricity Manipulation': she can control and manipulate static electricity *'Electric Pull': she is able to pull and push anything to herself and others via electricity *'Electric Field Negation': she is also able to negate any and all effects of electric fields *'Electric Field Manipulation': she can manipulate and control electric fields *'Charged Particle Manipulation': she is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter including charged particles, she is also able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the herself to control everything by that theory. She may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. She is advanced he can manipulate anti-particles as well *'Electrical Wall Crawling': she can do this by using static electricity, she is able to climb up onto walls easily *'Paralysis Inducement': she can induce paralysis on people from electrical currents *'Electricity Infusion': she can infuse electricity into people and objects *'Electrical Force Field': she can create a force field(s) around herself and others with ease *'Electrical Attacks': she can do this by generating enough power to vaporize matter *'Electroreception': she can transmit and receive messages via electricity *'Electrical Heating': she can heat things up using electricity *'Electrical Exoskeleton': she can coat her entire body in electricity, forming an armor-like appearance *'Electrokinetic Blade Construction': she is able to create a blade/sword made of pure electricity *'Electric Conductivity''': she can conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making herself totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. She can also discharge electricity through conductive media such as metal, water, etc Gallery Brat/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Superhumans Category:Counterparts Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters